Memory devices are typically provided as internal storage areas in the computer. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. There are several different types of memory used in modern electronics, one common type is RAM (random-access memory). RAM is characteristically found in use as main memory in a computer environment. RAM refers to read and write memory; that is, you can both write data into RAM and read data from RAM. This is in contrast to ROM, which permits you only to read data. Most RAM is volatile, which means that it requires a steady flow of electricity to maintain its contents. As soon as the power is turned off, whatever data was in RAM is lost.
Computers almost always contain a small amount of read-only memory (ROM) that holds instructions for starting up the computer. Unlike RAM, ROM cannot be written to. Memory devices that do not lose the data content of their memory cells when power is removed are generally referred to as non-volatile memories. An EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory) is a special type non-volatile ROM that can be erased by exposing it to an electrical charge. EEPROM comprise a large number of memory cells having electrically isolated gates (floating gates). Data is stored in the memory cells in the form of charge on the floating gates. A typical floating gate memory cell is fabricated in an integrated circuit substrate and includes a source region and a drain region that is spaced apart from the source region to form an intermediate channel region. A conductive floating gate, typically made of doped polysilicon, or non-conductive charge trapping layer (a floating node), such as nitride (as would be utilized in a silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon or SONOS gate-insulator stack), is disposed over the channel region and is electrically isolated from the other cell elements by a dielectric material, typically an oxide. For example, a tunnel oxide that is formed between the floating gate/node and the channel region. A control gate is located over the floating gate/node and is typically made of doped polysilicon or metal. The control gate is electrically separated from the floating gate/node by another dielectric layer. Thus, the floating gate or charge trapping layer/floating node is “floating” in dielectric so that it is insulated from both the channel and the control gate. Charge is transported to or removed from the floating gate or trapping layer by specialized programming and erase operations, respectively, altering the threshold voltage of the device.
Yet another type of non-volatile memory is a Flash memory. A typical Flash memory comprises a memory array, which includes a large number of memory cells. Each of the memory cells includes a floating gate or charge trapping layer embedded in a field effect transistor (FET) transistor. The cells are usually grouped into sections called “erase blocks.” Each of the cells within an erase block can be electrically programmed by tunneling charges to its individual floating gate/node. Unlike programming operations, however, erase operations in Flash memories typically erase the memory cells in bulk erase operations, wherein all floating gate/node memory cells in a selected erase block are erased in a single operation. It is noted that in recent Flash memory devices multiple bits have been stored in a single cell by utilizing multiple threshold levels or a non-conductive charge trapping layer with the storing of data trapped in a charge near each of the sources/drains of the memory cell FET (such as in certain SONOS devices or so called “NROM” devices).
A problem in programming non-volatile memory devices is that memory cells can be capacitively coupled during the programming of adjacent cells of the row or the programming of memory cells of adjacent word lines or rows, interfering with or even program disturbing the coupled memory cell and inadvertently changing its stored charge and threshold voltage level. This is particularly an issue in modern NAND architecture Flash memory devices where the smaller memory cell separation and cell pitch can increase this coupling effect. In addition, the effect of cell to cell coupling is likely to continue to worsen with future manufacturing process improvements that will further reduce feature sizes and cell separation and in Flash memory and other non-volatile memory devices that utilize low operating voltages single level cells (SLCs) or multi-level cells (MLCs) that have narrow logic separation windows between their differing logic states.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods of programming Flash memory arrays.